Vermont
The flag of the consists of the state's and on a field of . The adopted the current flag on June 1, 1923. While the pine needle of the coat of arms are represented throughout , the in the middle of the coat of arms represents the Vermont forests. The cow and three sheaves of wheat represent the and industries. The deer head on top represents Vermont's . The are in the background as well. The motto, " ", is also used. The motto balances two different ideals, the freedom of the individual citizen, and the welfare of the common good. Historical Flags Multiple versions of the flag have been included throughout history. Originally, the flag was the same as the . It was then changed to look similar to the , consisting of red and white stripes, and a blue . It was changed to be dissimilar to avoid confusion. Proposals have been brought up to revert the flag back to the Green Mountain Boys' flag, but none have succeeded. Flag of Vermont Republic.svg|The Green Mountain Boys Flag, militia flag of the Vermont Republic VT flag 1804-05-01.svg|Flag of Vermont, May 1, 1804 – Oct. 19, 1837 VT flag 1837-10-20.svg|Flag of Vermont, Oct. 20, 1837 – May 31, 1923 Proposals for a New Flag of Vermont Shown below are various designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Vermont. Vermont flag modern.png|VT Flag Proposal "Smertios" edited by Zolntsa Proposed Flag of VT Smertios.png|VT Flag Proposal "Smertios" Proposed Flag of VT Greg Stone 1.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 1" Proposed Flag of VT Greg Stone 2.png|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 2" Proposed Flag of VT Greg Stone3.png|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 3" VT Greg Stone 2.png|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 4" Proposed Flag of VT Greg Stone5.png|VT Proposed Flag "Greg Stone 5" NewVTFlagv1.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 6" NewVTFlagv2.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 7" NewVTFlagv3.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 8" NewVTFlagv4.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 9" NewVTFlagv5.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 10" NewVTFlagv6.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 11" NewVTFlagv7.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 12" Proposed Flag of VT shadowmask.png|VT Flag Proposal "shadowmask" Proposed Flag of VT thefrek.png|VT Flag Proposal "thefrek" Proposed Flag of VT Steve Lovelace.png|VT Flag Proposal "Steve Lovelace" Proposed Flag of VT VoronX 1.png|VT Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" Proposed Flag of VT VoronX 2.png|VT Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" Proposed Flag of VT VoronX 3.png|VT Flag Proposal "VoronX 3" Vermont Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|VT Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" Vermont Flag Proposal MRRoberts.png|VT Flag Proposal "MRRoberts" VT Flag Proposal Marmocet 3.svg|VT Flag Proposal "Marmocet 1" VT Flag Proposal Marmocet 9.svg|VT Flag Proposal "Marmocet 2" VT Flag Proposal Marmocet 10.svg|VT Flag Proposal "Marmocet 3" vermont by federalrepublic-d4g9f0k.png|VT Flag Proposal "FederalRepublic" VT Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|VT Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" Proposed Flag of VT The Professor.png|VT Flag Proposal "The Professor" VT Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|VT Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" VT Flag Proposal Howard J Wilk.png|VT Flag Proposal "Howard J Wilk" VT Flag Proposal DeathPwnie.png|VT Flag Proposal "DeathPwnie" VT Proposed Flag Unknown.jpg|VT Proposed Flag - Unknown Designer VT Flag Proposal Greg Stone 13.png|VT Flag Proposal "Greg Stone 13" VT Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni.png|VT Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni" VT Flag Proposal FRC.png|VT Flag Proposal "Flag Research Center" VT Flag Proposal Dave Martucci.png|VT Flag Proposal "Dave Martucci" VT Flag Proposal Sammy.png|VT Flag Proposal "Sammy" VT Flag Proposal VT45.png|VT Flag Proposal "VT45" p-vt.png|VT Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" VT Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|VT Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Vermont 2.png|VT Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Vermont State Flag Proposal No 1 Green Mountain Boys concept Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 12 AUG 2014 at 1356hrs cst.jpg|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 1 Green Mountain Boys Concept With 13 Star Medallion Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 12 AUG 2014 Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 at 1130hrs cst.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 19 AuG 2014 VT Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|VT Flag Proposal "BigRed618" Vermont State Flag Proposal No 14 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 03 DEC 2014 at 1208 HRS CST.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 14 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 03 DEC 2014 at 1208 HRS CST US-VT flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-VT flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-VT flag proposal Hans 3.png| US-VT flag proposal Hans 4.png| US-VT flag proposal Hans 5.png| Vermont.png|Vermont State Flag Simplistic Proposal. I updated the original Green Mountain Boys flag used by the Vermont militia of the 1770s. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Vermont State flag Proposal No. 23 (Green Mtn Boys Concept) Designed by Stephen Richard Barlow 21 MAY 2015 at 0818 HRS CST.png|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 23 (Green Mtn. Boys Concept) Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 21 MAY 2015 at 0818 HRS CST. note: 14 stars in canton vice 13 as Vermont was the 14th state admitted into the UNION and 6 alternating green and buff stripes representing Vermont as one of the six New England states. vt flag.png|This flag symbolizes Vermont with it's green slope (green mountain state) and white slope due to the change of season (a long winter) and its proximity to the white mountains. The blue triangle represents a "V" as in VT, the sky and water, and unity. The Circle with a T represents the "T" of VT, agricultural fields/the sun, in addition to freedom of the individual to stand tall. By Redclover23. Vermont State flag Proposal No. 24 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 23 JUL 2015 at 0729 HRS CST..jpg|Vermont State Flag Proposal No. 24 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 23 JUL 2015 at 0729 HRS CST. 45Vermont5theye.png|VT flag proposal by 5thEye VT_flag_GreenMtBannerModern_MINE_SA.png|VT state flag proposal by nhprman Aug. 2016 us!vtjd.gif|Vermont State Flag. Designed by James Dignan, August 2013 File:US-VT flag proposal Tim Ritz (textless).png|Vermont flag proposal by Tim Ritz. Textless version. stars mod4.png|More investigation about the star positions coming from real museum artifacts. White Hart from the road warning sign. Redesign by Rotten Ali. vermontlawn.png|Called Vermont Lawn. by Rotten Ali Vermont Flag Proposal.png|Vermont Flag Proposal by ted.peterson22. September 2018. 14 v gmb.png|Tidy version of the GMB's flag - only the canton has changed to a v-shaped chevron for Vermont and the divison of field is aided by the 14 stars. Design by Rotten Ali. vermont results.png|US State Flags - contest winner from final 6 of 159 designs by Shadowmask. Vermont Redesign.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) Proposal flag vermont.svg|Proposal for a flag for Vermont, taking colours and basic layout from the seal. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Vermont - Blue.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Vermont807.png|(details) VT.png|By RobLee9 Category:Vermont Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History